tcmkiifandomcom-20200214-history
Fusion Plant
Overview The Fusion Plant is the most expensive and biggest of the income buildings. It increases the player's income by generating a very hefty 20 p/m, more than twice the amount of a Power Plant. Not only does it produce money, but it also comes with a built in turret that defends against enemy land or air units. BUT BE WARY: the fusion plant can not be replaced by any other plant at that energy crystal after it is destroyed! Usage This building is used to increase the amount of income being received by the player. It also can help defend the base with it's built-in turret. This building MUST be placed next to an energy crystal with buildings or units nearby, like all income buildings except the oil rig. It's also worth noting that even though the plant has a built-in turret, it's not very powerful and the plant still should be guarded by at least a few units or defensive buildings. Power Plant, Nuclear Plant, or Fusion Plant? Sometimes it's hard to decide which one to build. If you build a Fusion Plant at an energy crystal and it is destroyed ten minutes later, it was not a profitable investment. However, if you had made a normal power plant, you would have made some money from that. What plant should you build at each energy crystal? Above is a graph of the production speeds of each type of plant, as well as their cost. The x-axis is minutes, and the y-axis is total profits. The blue line represents the Power Plant, the yellow line represents the Nuclear Plant, and the red line represents the Fusion Plant. Point A represents when the Nuclear Plant is more effective than the Power Plant, and is at 18.75 minutes in. Point B is when the Fusion Plant is more effective than the Power Plant, and is at 23.5 minutes. Point C is when the Fusion Plant is more effective than the Nuclear Plant, and is at 26.67 minutes. Point D is where the Power Plant would make a profit (6.5 minutes), Point E is where the Nuclear Plant would make a profit (10 minutes), and point F is where the Nuclear plant would make a profit (15 minutes). What does this data mean? If you can protect an energy crystal for more than 7 minutes, but less than 19, then you should build a regular Power Plant. If you can protect an energy crystal for more than 19 minutes, but less than 27, it's recommended that you build a Nuclear Plant. If you can protect an energy crystal for more than 27 minutes, it's recommended that you build a Fusion Plant. However, there are other factors to take into consideration. For example, the Fusion Plant has a turret that can shoot things, which means that you may want to build it near things that you want to protect, or if the enemy has Stealth Bombers. In addition, Fusion Plants are not recommended at the beginning of the game, because you will be unable to create more than one. Lastly, it appears that there is a chance that Fusion Plants may ruin the crystal if they are destroyed. All of these factors must be taken into consideration when choosing what plant to build. In the end, the general rule is this: if you can protect it for only a small amount of time, make a Power Plant. If you can protect it for a medium amount of time, make a Nuclear Plant. If you can protect it for a long amount of time (for example, if you were making it at your base), make a Fusion Plant.